tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Strange's Animated Shorts
These shorts turned up in various forms on various animated showcases. Chunk Chump (1987) An early thesis film. Plot A man constantly writes letters to his favorite peanut butter company, scolding them for the lack of chunks in his chunky peanut butter. The company sends him chunky peanut butter with either less chunks, the chunks ground into the peanut butter, even culminating in them sending him a jar filled with nothing but chunks. He challenges the receiver of the notes to a fight and they meet by his house, but it turns out that the sender is an attractive woman who's smitten by him. The next day, he sends another complaint note, starting back from the first issue he had, only this time he leaves a cordial and highly explicit message at the end. Mother Dismay (1992) This short appeared at Spike & Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation, and later turned up on Liquid Television in 1992. Plot The short centers on a young man who lives with his mother. He falls in love with a female nurse and both plan to run away together, but are thwarted by the mother, who always blocks the exit. The two try to break out in different ways, but endure surreal consequences. The man then attacks his mother out of anger and finds out she is merely a dummy. The real mother was dating the girl's father and got hitched. Realizing that their relationship will become incestuous, they kill both parents and run away together. Life Studying Abroad in the Pits of Holl (1993) Like Mother Dismay, this turned up at Spike & Mike's and Liquid Television. Strange based this short on his first experience in Hollywood, California. Plot The film is a series of sketches with no defined order. There're scenes involving people getting chased by deformed humanoid creatures, performing what amounts to be movie scenes and various fourth wall breaks, represented through staff members traversing through the scenery. There is a consistent scene where one particular man is getting chased by a giant monster, but finds a way to escape just before he gets killed (he is cut out of the film). It then shows the man hugging the finger of the live-action animator, giving the thumbs up signal, with his thumb being eviscerated down to the bone. Monster Who? (1996) This short turned up on What A Cartoon!. Plot Leo is a misunderstood bully who became one due to his size and demeanor. He has a crush on Dawn, one of his classmates and tries to act on it, but he catches the eye of a vain nerd, Boyd, who sees Leo as a threat. Boyd seeks to turn himself into a muscle-bound monster to destroy Leo and is successful, but makes the town turn against him. Dawn reveals that she liked Leo for what he was and the two hook up. Back to Boyd, he catches the eye of a female creature like him, but his transformation soon wears off. Cast * Billy West: Leo * Grey DeLisle: Boyd * Kat Cressida: Dawn Populaus (1998) This turned up on Nickelodeon's The Toons From Planet Orange. Vincent Waller assisted Strange as an artist and writer. Strange had Nickelodeon sign an agreement stating that while they own the shorts, Strange maintains full ownership of the characters. Plot Georgina Sutcliffe is a snobbish diva who's running for class president alongside her best friend Angela Asbrew, the school bully. They are put against Sue and Lily, the school's top friendly, but annoying alumni. The two do whatever they could to look better by comparison, but fall short due to the ignorance of the other students. They manage to sway the school by promising a hefty donation, but Georgina loses it while guarding it at night. Their efforts to find it land them in trouble with the principal and lead to them getting suspended when they try to defend themselves. However, they are brought back as they have been honored for being the first students in the school to ever get suspended. Sue and Lily ultimately lose the election due to lashing out at the principal over him honoring Georgina and Angela over anything. Georgina and Angela lose the election however, due to the other students voting for the school idiot over his armpit playing skills. Both decide that being class president is meaningless and go out for ice cream. Cast * Tabitha St. Germain: Georgina * Alyson Court: Angela * Cree Summer: Sue * Kath Soucie: Lily * Charles Rocket: Principal Lapicrip Jerry Phoenix (1999) This appeared on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. It was a collaboration between Elliot Strange and Larry Huber. Plot In a parody of dirty cop films, Jerry Phoenix is a corrupt playground monitor at his school. He takes advantage of other students to get stuff he wants by pinning them for false crimes. This strikes the ire of playground chief McIllis and Jerry's sister Jenny, both concerned over how he used to be the team's best asset and that he would eventually do himself in. They suspect that Jerry is in cahoots with Strom, of the drama club. McIllis decides to have Jenny go undercover as a candy dealer to give Jerry an intervention, but finds herself in the midst of a heated battle between Jerry and Strom. It turns out that Jerry played corrupt to get on Strom's good side and take him and his club down. Jerry is commended for his actions, though McIllis is still wary of Jerry's willingness to play corrupt, but he ignores this after Jerry offers him a lollipop which he got during his farce. Cast * Andrew Rannells: Jerry * Grey DeLisle: Jenny * Phil LaMarr: McIllis * Kath Soucie: Strom Dorkulees (2001) Aired on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Was a collaboration between Elliot Strange and Greg Miller. Plot Violet is a dorky girl and jinx who attempts to make something of herself through her dorkiness. While at an art museum, she destroys everything she touches which humiliates her in front of her entire class. Cast * Erin Fitzgerald: Violet Charmels (2008) A sequel to Populaus, this time airing on Random! Cartoons. Vincent Waller and Derek Drymon assisted on the project. It was outsourced to Renegade Animation as Strange was still based in Canada. Plot Georgina and Angela are hired to straighten out a group of wannabe divas and bullies after the latter embarrasses themselves in front of a group of nerds. Both invite them to Georgina's house for a party to test their interactions with people in their desired fields, but it doesn't go well. Suddenly, Georgina and Angela's self-made enemy arrives, having previously verbally insulted her brother, and reprimands the divas and bullies for being rude to her brother. Before Georgina and Angela could go in, the wannabes put Lily in her place through clever insults and shoving her in a waste bin. Georgina and Angela commend the wannabes and assure them they will make it in the future. The next day, the wannabes shove Georgina and Angela into their lockers, and both agree to never mold people to be like them ever again. Cast * Tabitha St. Germain: Georgina * Alyson Court: Angela * Kath Soucie: Lily * Grey DeLisle: Additional voices